brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6190 Shark's Crystal Cave
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 1996 |Theme = Aquazone|Theme2 = Aquasharks }} 6190 Shark's Crystal Cave is an Aquasharks set released in 1996. It contains 1 Rare Raised Baseplate, 1 shark, 2 Diver Minifigures, and a ship. This is the only set that contained the raised baseplate. The set also is the largest Aquasharks set released. Description Shark's Crystal Cave is the largest Aquasharks set and one of the largest Aquazone sets. It is composed of a large ship, which is the Aquasharks' largest vehicle, and their base. The vehicle is similar to the Aquashark Barracuda. It has two cockpits. The cockpit on the bottom has a Shark-Face windscreen. The one on top is also used to store a special hand-held propeller. Right behind it is another opening area. It has a steering wheel on the end of it and underneath is a crew cabin. The fin on top can be raised and lowered, as can the two antennae. The tail has multiple sections for storing items, with each section opening on the top. It has two pairs of wings or "fins" on each side. One pair of wings has a diver flipper on each wing and a blue "pipe" part connected to the main body. Above that is a steering wheel. The other pair is right next to the second compartment in the tail. There are many "passenger" seats, which see outside through Trans Neon Orange viewports. Two of these viewports can open. Those viewports have propellers on the windows. The "tail" has two propellers, one on top of the other. The one on top has a special compass piece attached to it. The cave is smaller than the vehicle itself. It is simply a baseplate, some plants, and a cage. The baseplate is a blue crater baseplate, and unique to this set. There is a ladder, which leads up to a small platform, which can be used to land small vehicles. The platform uses pipe-style columns as support. There is also a cage, which, when raised, releases a Shark. The two plants (bushes) are placed in the craters on the baseplate. There are two parts behind the "cave" which seem to have no purpose. Minifigures The Shark's Crystal Cave comes with two Minfigures: Thresher, the Aquashark leader, and a standard Aquashark. Background The Shark's Crystal Cave is the largest Aquasharks set and the fourth largest set from Aquazone. Notes * 3947bpx1 Baseplate, Raised 32 x 32 Crater Plate with Crater Studs and Underwater Pattern is unique to this set. * This is the only set in which Part 6043 is Blue. * This is the only set in which Part 6037 is Blue. * This is the only set in which Part 2463 is Blue. * This is one of the 2 sets in which Part 6058 is Blue. * Part 2582px5 is unique to this set. * This is the only set in which Part 6082 is Blue. * This is the only set in which Part 4867 is Black. * Part 3587px1 comes in 3 sets. * This is the only set in which Part 2337 is Trans Neon Orange. * Part 2507px1 comes in 3 sets. * This is the only set in which Part 3855 comes Trans Neon Orange. Minifigures Included Gallery 6190 Base.jpg|The Base 6190 Cage and Pad.jpg|The Cage and Landing Pad 6190 Ladder.jpg|The Ladder and Platform 6190 Bottom.jpg|The Bottom of the Ship 6190 HQ.jpg|The Ship 6190 Opened.jpg|Everything Opened 6190-1-.jpg|From catalog External links * Set Review at Eurobricks Forums Category:Aquasharks Category:6000 sets Category:1996 sets